


~Primary Instinct~

by Chibi_Taan_89



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alpha Kai, Alpha Reita, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Aoi, Beta Uruha, Drinking, M/M, Omega Ruki, Omegaverse, Semi-Public Sex, Swearing, slight rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Taan_89/pseuds/Chibi_Taan_89
Summary: Ruki was always trying his best. he was the best Alpha anyone would ever want to have as a partner. fangirls loved him. Reita and Kai too... the Gazette was a band of dominant Alphas and Betas just ticking fangirls fantasies. but what if one day... you realize your not what you were supposed to be? one day..everything jus crumbles





	~Primary Instinct~

**Author's Note:**

> Ta Daah!! 8D! hello Gazette Reituki fans! lol missed me? i hope you will like it because this is seriously a story i started months ago.. finally i finished it! i dedicate this to my Beta Desu <333 i love her so much and she is my lovely babe  
> hope you will like this babe xD i still have a long way to go but i hope you enjoy it 8D

"I'd love to go out with Ruki..."

 

"Gosh did you see Reita today?"

 

"Aww I want to have Ruki's babies"

 

"such a powerful Alpha"

 

"MAKE ME PREGNANT!!!"

 

Ruki couldn't believe how many people around the world send him so many disturbing, yet amusing messages. There was so much to scroll on every tweet he tweeted, from perverted fans to actually desperate people. 

It felt like a total power control for Ruki in which everything he said was actually the law for his fans.  
Everyone wanted a piece of him. Knowing he was a sexual Alpha with almost no flaws...

This was perfect for him. Then suddenly, after scrolling a few more comments he stopped at one in particular...

“I'm a Ω ...I know I'm not good enough for you but I could still do my best..."

this comment was rather shocking... for someone to, so casually admit they were an Omega, and on public media too. But the comments that followed below this one were even more shocking.

 

"you slut..."

 

"filthy Omega..."

 

"how dare you..."

 

The comments made Ruki's stomach twist. The number of hate people was throwing on the Omega's was too much for him to bear. Even if Omega were considerate from society as the lowest rank of people, among prostitutes and sluts...they were still human beings...

he shut his laptop off as soon as he heard Reita and Kai walk in. he didn't even need to hear them, to know they were coming. The scent of the Alpha was something Ruki couldn't ignore. 

-nee Ru~ finished reading those stupid comments?-

Reita's voice snapped Ruki out of his daydreaming as he turned around to face them. He was sitting on the couch and both Alphas came close to him from behind. Ruki was feeling their presence so intensely that his body was slowly heating up. That… wasn’t a good thing.

-y..yeah...silly comments!! so many people want a piece of us...-

-ooh ~ any good catches?-

the vocalist snorted at that comment, brushing it off before Kai joined in on the couch, wrapping his hand around Ruki's shoulder and leaning in on him. Ruki felt a sudden urge to push the other away but found no strength inside of him.

-Kai... you're sweaty... get away...-

Ruki's tone broke the amused atmosphere in the room, and Kai, even if a little hurt by that remark, removed his hand from the other.  
Kai was usually always the most positive one, so he tried to joke around, telling Ruki it was “man scent” and he shouldn't but brush it off, even if Ruki was the most feminine of the five, he was still a man. And an Alpha by all means.

-nee Ruki~ still taking those pills?-

his body shivered at those words and scared if being found out. Ruki shocked his head and looked away

-yes...why take so many? I heard that only a little doze is enough to calm your rut… but maybe...it's not the same? Maybe you just need a stronger dose?-

-y-yeah... my doctor told me I need to be careful... I guess my sex drive is huge...-

-haaa..hahaha..... that's so expected from our Ruki!!-

They always joked around how Ruki was the most dominant Alpha of the three…and his sex drive was something none of them could surpass. Ruki never declined any of the jokes, as he on his own, agreed to all they were saying.

-as long as you don't go wild on stage...everything is ok...-

Stage...

During their live performances, they all needed to stay cool and drink medication to keep their hormones calmed down. Ruki drank before and during the concert his pills to keep it all bottled up inside...  
but Ruki was different from the others... 

 

He wasn't using his pills to suppress ruts or to suppress his instincts to fuck any Omega in the crowd.. he never used his pills for that purpose like Kai and Reita did.  
no... he had a deeper more intimate reason to hide. He never wanted to tell his teammates about it.

It was something Ruki will carry down to his grave. A secret so painful and humiliating none of his friends needed to know...  
He felt shame knowing that he, the ultimate horny Alpha… was not an Alpha…

 

-oh..by the way... the Omega from last night...-

 

Ruki was cut out of his thoughts as soon as he heard “omega” ring in his mind while he looked over at Uruha now standing next to him, a smirk on his face. He didn't even notice when Uruha and Aoi came inside the room.

-she was pretty cute... acting all needy like that!!-

-yeaa..one desperate omega...-

-heh...-

Ruki's soft smile made Reita look back at him with surprise... he wasn't sure but Ruki was moodier than his usual self.. and he didn't know why.  
Ruki was always a cheerful person.. more or less. Nervous yes.. because work always got him way too fired up for any other emotions other than nervousness. But today.. he just wasn't feeling the same vibe from him. It wasn't a busy day.. or hard as others used to be. They didn't piss him off, or better yet, he didn't piss him off. So why was Ruki so moody now?

Reita was curious.

-nee Ruki... wanna go for a smoke... I surely need one...~

Aoi spoke breaking off the silence that fell into the room all of a sudden. Ruki rose up, stretching himself, smirking back at him before agreeing.  
When the two of them went outside to take a smoke, Ruki leaned against the wall and pulls out his pack of cigarettes.

-soo...what's up?-

Aoi's spoke, Ruki freaking out as soon as he heard that. He wasn't sure what Aoi was aiming at.. did he notice? 

-I'm not...s..sure what you mean?-

-come on Ruki. I think everyone noticed. Please just tell me.. why are you so upset?-

-i... I'm not upset. I just don't feel so good right now...-

Aoi tilted his eyebrow at the smaller blonde not wanting to push the situation any further noticing Ruki's discomfort.  
He lit his cigarette and inhaled the smoke from it just a bit before Reita joined them.

-hey guys... doing ok?-

-yeaa.... Ruki is being sassy but everything is good-

-w...wha...im not sassy...fuck you Aoi-

His face turned red as he didn't want to look at the other. Reita of all people.

His scent was overflowing everywhere in the air, more than nicotine, his whole body shaking all over, making it hard for him to smoke. He couldn’t concentrate anymore and kept glancing over at Reita for few minutes. The taller blonde talked with Aoi not focusing on Ruki right now, but he did sense the other was checking him out.

-Ruki?-

The taller blonde turned around and looked over at Ruki. He wasn't sure what face he was making but he could feel himself blush.

-i..I'm sorry... I was spacing out...w..what did you say?-

-I said you don't look so good... what's wrong?-

-n..nothing.. stop talking like that... I'm done smoking so...-

he quickly threw away the cigarette he was smoking and returned inside not listening to Reita talk to him again. 

They were getting suspicious of the fact Ruki was acting so strangely. He knew both Aoi and Reita knew something.. or at least had a small hunch.  
Ruki wanted to go home for today.. he didn't feel comfortable being in the studio, especially not with the atmosphere right now.

The way his body was shivering and feeling hot was definitely not something that happened so often. It could be the stress or just the fact that now he was running but.. he knew this wasn't it.

When he reached the bathroom Ruki ran inside throwing himself onto the toilet stall. His breathing was getting harder and harder now and his whole body was on fire. Right now his shirt was getting in the way. He needed to get away from the studio right now. It was obvious the pills he was drinking weren’t helping and apparently, his original instincts were starting to show.

-shit...i need to get out now... hopefully, I won't run into anybody...-

when he finally composed himself he got back on his feet and reached for the door. He calculated how to run away from the studio and how long will it take to get a taxi. But maybe it was better if he just walked home.

Any means of transport could be dangerous if the other people around him were Alphas.  
When he opened the bathroom door he saw someone next to the sink. He wasn’t sure who it was but he had to be quiet and just leave before the other person found him out.

-Ruki?-

That voice… that damn voice again.

-R..Reita?-

It was a nightmare. Why Reita of all people? Of all the possible time he could appear, Reita had to be here now?

-I...I'm sorry I'm not feeling well…do you mind telling the others I will go home for today? Maybe tomorrow I will get better. I just need to sleep…-

-you look so pale…do you have a fever?-

The taller blonde stepped closer to Ruki and leaned his hand over Ruki's forehead only to get it slapped back by the smaller blonde.

-d..don't touch me...-

-w..wha..? R..Ruki...your smell...nnh...-

Impossible.....

-s...smell so good.....-

He shivered once more feeling his body heat incredibly. It was getting obnoxious... unbearable.... too much...  
He knew he was making a desperate face right now and he knew what was happening next...

 

Reita's expression said it all...

 

....

 

It was all a blur... he didn't know how all of this happened.  
He just wanted to go home... drink his pills and sleep for the rest of the day.

-R...Reita....-

His hands were grabbing the toilet inside the stall; legs spread open while his bandmate was harshly fingering his now exposed ass. It was a guilty pleasure.... he knew he shouldn’t do it..but both their bodies couldn’t stop. 

They primal instinct was too strong to suppress right now.

-Nhh…..sorry Ruki I can’t…. y..you smell so good I can’t control my own body…-

\--I'm sorry…t..to Reita…aah…-

Those long fingers that always played over his bass strings found their way to the perfect spot inside Ruki’s body.  
He immediately arched his back and groaned louder when Reita finally found the right spot. He was fully ready now…

-t..that voice… do it again…-

Reita’s tongue lapped over Ruki’s neck and liked all over his scent gland sending more shivers down the smaller blonde’s spine. He didn’t want Reita to bite him… he didn’t want him to dig his fangs into him but at the same time…he craved for it...

His rationality was losing over his body needs…and that was a red alert for Ruki. But right now he just didn’t care.

-p…please…m..more…-

-beg me…-

He could feel Reita’s arousal push against him, just barely touching him… teasing. Not fully entering him.  
It was torture. He couldn’t take it anymore.

-R...Reita come on….-

His saliva was dripping over his chin, trying to keep his composure but failing miserably. He was literally begging his band mate to fuck him in the studio bathroom. If someone walked in on them they would have a show to see indeed.

They didn’t even take the time to lock the door… but nobody to God’s thanks walked in. at least for now.

-I wanna fuck…this soo much… but you need to tell me..what you need. What I can give you…-

He knew Reita was just mocking him. Ruki knew better. His bandmate was hornier than him just by looking his hips move all over his ass cheeks.  
But Ruki couldn’t deny that he was the same. Needy like a cat in heat.

-j..just fuck me already…I can’t…. control my body anymore….h..hurry up before someone comes in…-

It was more of a command then a plea …but Reita got the message. It was more than enough.

In one swift move, Reita finally pushed inside of the smaller blonde filling him just with the tip. He didn’t want to push in too hard and make the other bleed out but the urge to do it was incredibly high.

-G...God… t..this feels good…-

Ruki’s bit his lower lip and quivered at the fullness inside of him. Even if it wasn’t the full size he still felt it so much inside of him. It was heaven.

-d..damn Ruki…I didn’t even use lotion yet your hole is so..w..wet..incredible…like a girls…-

-fuck you!!! S..shut up and just f…fuck it…-

-don’t ask twice…-

He grinned at that and licked the others earlobe, earning more pleasurable moans from the other beneath him.  
Ruki’s body moved backward trying to get a better feeling of Reita’s member inside of him, but the other kept a good grip on his hips so he couldn’t do too much.

-impatient..aren’t we?-

-j..just hurry up..-

-wouldn’t it be fun if someone walked in right now?-

Ruki’s body tensed up at that. He couldn’t believe Reita was such a pervert. Did he actually want someone walking in on them?

-p..please stop..-

-then why did you just tightened up on me? Admit it… Ru chan….-

Another lick on the ear, that drove Ruki insane. Especially since he wasn’t moving an inch.

-you’re turned on like never before. The idea of someone finding you like this, spreading his ass, dick inside it and your needy expression, all of it turns you on….admit it…-

He whispered those last words so sensually that drove Ruki insane. He kept rubbing himself on Reita, even more, trying to get more friction from him, even if Reita was playing the stubborn mule.

-R...Reita….-

-even if you still need to learn how to fully beg…I wouldn’t want any stranger to see you like this since I'm a possessive freak…so… here is your prize… enjoy the meal!!-

He licked his lips before pushing fully inside of the smaller blonde. Ruki’s eyes snapped at that sensation feeling every muscle inside of him, stretch and every nerve pulsed with an amazing feeling of fullness.

-G...God…please….just….a bit more…-

Electricity ran thru Ruki’s body when Reita finally pulled out and in, at a fast pace, speeding up with every thrust.

Ruki’s mind went blank… his body was moving on his own and he couldn’t even compose a single sentence because his voice kept getting lost with his moans and whispers. It felt way too good.. and extremely passionate. Even Reita was really enjoying it. His body was trembling on top of him. Ruki could feel his muscles and his breathing… so hard and strong.

It was like a drug. Both of them just kept quiet, only wet sounds and moans filled the bathroom, with the two of them moving in rhythm with each other.

-R... Reit…ah..nngh…. s..so good…-

His hand moved on its own while tangling his fingers into Reita’s hair, grabbing a fist full of his blond, bleached locks. It felt so good.. even Reita that wasn’t usually an aggressive guy, as it to the point of pulling back his head, just to feel Ruki’s fingers pull harder on his hair.  
It felt incredible.

-m..more …h..harder.Reita, please…. I need to f…felhhnnh-…nh..it….-

Reita grabbed Ruki’s other hand with his own, and pulled it backward, making Ruki stand on his toes, knees on the toilet cover. his mind was going crazy. This new position made it even better for Reita to plunge deeper inside of Ruki, hitting the perfect spot every time with every thrust.

Ruki was a complete mess.. his groans were muffled with the saliva dripping from his mouth, and his body kept shaking with every movement Reita made.

-nghj…R..Rei.nbn….nn…c..close…nnnnh-

He bit his lips trying to muffle down sobs coming from his mouth but Reita released his hand and shoved his fingers inside the others mouth. Ruki was shocked at that, but liked the digits carefully, savoring the flavor of those addicted fingers.

It lasted for few more minutes before Reita’s movement became erratic and flawless. He couldn’t keep his pace, because he was reaching his peak and so was Ruki. He tried to keep it inside of him but his voice was getting louder and louder and his moans bolder by the second.

-R..Ru… ~ I'm gonna fill you up s..so good…-

-ngh!!!-

Ruki snapped his eyes open and panicked. If Reita did that…while he is in heat? What if….?

He tried to get back to his senses but his feelings were all messed up. He couldn’t concentrate but he knew one thing.  
He had to stop Reita from cumming inside of him.

-nnhh!!.nhaah…aaii Reita..n.no…not inside…-

He finally freed himself from Reita’s hand and moaned louder reaching Reita’s ears. The taller blonde regained his senses and looked over at Ruki. He was leaning over Rukis back, face merely inches away from his scent gland. He knew what his body was telling him…but at the same time he knew why Ruki was shivering. He wasn’t feeling so much pleasure right now as much as fear of getting marked. He had to suppress that animal side of him.

Ruki was starting to feel nervous… Reita was breathing next to him, with a really needy voice, implying that he wanted to bite him.

If Ruki got bitten by Reita…everyone would know.. all of his bandmates…friends…fans. They would all know he is an Omega..and who knows what type of scandals would arise.  
He didn’t want that happening. His eyes started watering from the sole idea of that happening. He wasn’t ready for such a thing… his job was to sell the audience a unique experience with their ‘fake’ image and fantasy.

If the whole world knew…the magic would be lost…

His and the bands….

-R...Reita….-

-haannngh!!!!-

He could feel it...Reita’s sharp teeth on his neck… he was scared…. He was genuinely scared… 

BITE!!!!!!

 

-aah….nnh?-

Ruki tried to turn around feeling something dripping down his neck. He thought it was Reita’s saliva but when he turned around he saw something unexpected.  
He was shocked.

Reita bit down in his own hand and it was bleeding pretty badly…

When he removed his teeth, Ruki could see tooth marks on his hand. Reita’s hand was still shaking, just as much as his body, but he never stopped moving his hips. Ruki felt an electric shock, when Reita finally trusted for the last time and pulled out, just to cum all over Ruki’s back. That scent drove Ruki mad….he couldn’t control himself as he came all over the toilet in front of him.

 

 

Both of them were just breathing…hard, not saying a single word to each other for several minutes before they regained their senses.  
Reita leaned over the bathrooms stall door and looked over at Ruki that kept his back, turned at him.

He didn’t have the courage to turn around… it was too embarrassing.

He just has sex with an Alpha. And not any Alpha. This was Reita.. his bandmate…. His best friend.

How could they just get back to being friends now?

-s..sooo… Omega huh….?-

His heart got stuck in his throat. Ruki didn’t want to see Reita’s eyes. He was too shocked and scared right now. His secret is out… Reita knew.

-well…can’t say I didn’t…suspect it….-

-huh???-

When Ruki finally decided to turn around he saw a Reita, wiping himself clean with toilette paper, ignoring him by the least.

-how did you…-

-oh come on Ruki…rut pills that don’t work? Getting worked up every time me and Kai enter the room? You have become more transparent then what you think….-

This seriously pissed Ruki off. Of course, he was acting all nonchalant about it… but the attitude! The attitude pissed him off the most.

-well, excuse me for being too obvious!! Mister “know it all” I will do my best to act more professional…-

-Ru?-

Reita was looking back at him, and that stare… that moment when their eyes met, Ruki had to avert his gaze. It was causing him to blush too much. The memories of what happened just a few minutes ago will haunt him forever he won’t be using any public toilette any time soon.

-I wasn’t mocking you!! I'm just saying I was worried for you… but it all makes sense now.. I'm sorry….-

He hugged Ruki and squeezed him hard against his chest. Ruki could feel Reita’s heart, beat really fast, making him nervous.

-what are you…-

-stay still for a bit.-

He took the toilet paper and wiped his back, cleaning him from the stick substance.

-don’t want to get out of here with that on your back, now wouldn’t you?-

-gh..!! stupid!! It's your fault…!-

-you said not to cum inside…so I didn’t-

He really did appreciate Reita for doing that…and he has to admit it was really nice of him to not bite him too. His hand was still red from the bite and Ruki felt a bit anxious about it.

-Ruki?-

-nhh…sorry for not telling you…-

He sunk his forehead in Reita’s shoulder avoiding to look at the other. That sensation of warmth made Ruki feel really secure and warm. He needed it... 

-who else knows?-

-only you….-

-oh…-

Reita didn’t know why but he was relieved that he was the only one. Not that he didn’t fantasize about Ruki many times already…but knowing he was an Alpha made things harder for Reita to even make a move on him.

But now…it all looked too much more achievable. He wanted to take responsibility for this. Ruki’s hear was far from over… and he had to hide it all the way.

 

-so…. Um.. what now?-


End file.
